professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
Unique Stadium Features Slash Rules
The following is a bunch of '''Unique Stadium Features/Rules in the PWBL. '''Read and take notes. Depth Related Ground Rules Typical water baseball pools are filled to a depth of somewhere between four (4) and four and a quarter (4 1/4) feet at all areas, except the pitchers' seamount and the home plate area. There are a few (few) exceptions to this rule. Atlantic Ocean Depth Nearly all of the Dancers' home games are played in the Atlantic Ocean, off the north coast of Puerto Rico (See Location Related Changes below). The depth of the "pool" obviously changes depending on the tide, waves, incoming tsunamis, etc. The batter's platform is on a floating dock which is tethered to the ground. To help compensate for the lack of speed the fielders have compared to conventional 4 foot pools, defenders are given hovercrafts, like in Diddy Kong Racing, that give them the same speed as if they were running across the bottom of a standard pool. Waves in the Atlantic Ocean PWBL area are often large, and can cause difficulty to both fielders and swimmers. Drowner Stadium Depth Change The depth of the pool in Drowner Stadium in Los Angeles raises one foot for each game the Drowners lose (home or away). Thus, there have been three PWBL games in Los Angeles played without water at all; in 2005 and 2010, the Drowners, who usually start off on the road, played their opening games with no water in Drowner Stadium, but lost both. Amazingly, in 2007, the Drowners swept their first series on the road against Las Vegas, thus they played their fourth game at home with no losses, or l'eau minerale in the pool. Of course, they lost that game as well. Once the water level in the pool rises above five (5) feet, players are given hovercrafts, much like in most games in the Atlantic Ocean, so that they can field at about the same levels of quickness as if they were running along the bottom of a pool with more typical depth. Finally, as the water level rises, levels of the stands become covered, and the outfield fence becomes much further away from home plate (which, incidentally, also becomes submerged after about six (6) or so losses. As new parts of Drowner Stadium go underwater with each loss, the stadium's capacity goes down, which is okay, because no one comes to the games anyway. New York Water Baseball Park Depth The depth in the Players' home pool is set to 5 feet, instead of the standard 4-4 1/4, due to it being a relic from before the modern PWBL standard. This makes fielders' speed slower, causing it difficult to defend, and games here are often high scoring. This, plus the small dementions of the pool itself, causes the Players' to focus on a good hitting team, as ERAs here are some of the highest in the league. Everything else about the NYWBP is standard, however. Hazards and Similar Things Discovery Stadium Shark Week Shark week is possibly the most famous of all the unique pool hazards in the PWBL. During one week in early to mid August, San Diego is permitted to let several sharks loose into the pool during the game. These sharks are trained to bite at the opposing team, but not eat 'em up. No serious injuries have occured as a result of the sharks, but they chase and nip at the heels of away team swimmers enough to cause panic and difficulty. This is the case to the point where San Diego has never lost a game during its Shark Week. The closest game in Shark Week history was in 2008, when Debtors' Chumlee Bainbridge rounded third to score the tying run in the top of the 9th, only to be bit on the leg by a shotherhugs. This week is also a popular fan experience, as it is accompanied by a week long festival, and Discovery Stadium sells out these games within hours of the tickets going on sale. Umm, Like Yeah Man, That Place Where The Druggies Play. Sometimes, the Miami Druggies think they see, like, a sea monster in the pool and have to run to the parking lot. Then one of the druggies that isn't as stoned goes up to them and says "Duuuuuuuude theres like nothing in there????" After a lengthy delay, the game will resume